


aurortus beauty and the beast

by mediasploshion



Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: Disney AU, F/M, imma ship them until im dead, this had to be made eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediasploshion/pseuds/mediasploshion
Summary: beauty and the beast au of my oc Aurora and deponia's Cletus, enough said
Relationships: aurora/cletus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	aurortus beauty and the beast

A little town, just a quiet village. Starting a day like any of the ones before. Just another normal day for Aurora's stroll. The usual path, the usual people, the usual buildings, even the usual books. She tended to always keep some material on plants and herbs on her, to keep natural remedies always on hand. She had a small garden just outside of town that she went and visited that morning. Grabbing some groceries on the way home for her father she passed by plenty of faces that were all too familiar to her. Some she greeted with pleasantries and one she simply ignored, hoping he hadn't notice her pass. 

Kurt, a general in a previous war, a hero to the town, and a smarmy excuse of a man. He looked at women as if prizes to be won, and Aurora just so happened to seem like the first place trophy he wished for. A small, dainty, beautiful girl, what more could he ask for? He has tried to woo her for quite a while now but eventually Aurora was able to see past the fake charm to see the little rat that hid underneath. Now she simply hated any encounter with him. And today she was not lucky as he had spotted her and moved closer.

"Well if it isn't my little strawberry gracing her presence to others today." Aurora just remained quiet, finding that no interaction was the best to getting rid of him the fastest. It became hard to ignore him though as Kurt always had a tendency to gently grab her chin and move her head. A once sincere gesture now just uncomfortable contact.

"oh come now I know there's a voice in there somewhere."  
  
"... well this voice doesn't wish to speak with you."

"I suppose that may be a good thing, too much talk can be bad for one's throat after all. And I wouldn't want you to go hurting that pretty little neck of yours."

"shouldn't you be bothering other people right now?"

"testy today aren't we? Though you are rather cute while pouting like that."

"Kurt just please go home."

"is it really so wrong for a man to wish to spend a day with his future wife?"

"wife?!"

That completely caught her by surprise. Kurt apparently now has in his head that he's already won and it's just a matter of time until Aurora complies, so of course she'll be his wife someday.

"n-no I have never agreed to this."

"I said future didn't I? You'll agree eventually. Look around you after all, is there really any other man good enough to have you for a wife?"

"Kurt just ... I'm busy today so I will have to talk to you another time. Enjoy your day."

While the two walked and talked they had made it to Aurora's home and she promptly went inside before Kurt could say another word to her. Good things come to those who wait so Kurt knows it's just a matter of time. Inside though Aurora sighed and just felt frustrated. Why does he have to throw himself into her life? Why only her? She may have had to scream into a pillow for a second to calm her nerves which drew attention from her father.

"Aurora are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, don't worry about it."

"Aurora."

"really dad, don't worry. Are you heading out already?"

"yes I just finished setting everything. I'll be back in a few days."

"I know, stay safe."

"I will."

Every year Aurora's father Sebastian went off for about a week to handle some business in a neighboring town. He always managed to bring back a souvenir for both of his daughters as well every time. Aurora never asked for much though just a nice rose, none grew around their little town after all.

Sebastion simply followed the trail as usual but some fallen trees must have blocked the usual path as he eventually seemed to have gotten lost. The forest was much more dense in this area and it was soon getting late. He would need to find some kind of shelter soon. Luck seemed a bit on his side now as he stumbled upon a castle.


End file.
